


When Persephone isn't Home (Animatic)

by darthaline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Silly, Video, animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: Something of a wholesome father-son musical shenanigans
Relationships: Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	When Persephone isn't Home (Animatic)

**Author's Note:**

> the original meme: https://youtu.be/CgHW02YF50s


End file.
